ed, pride y winry
by javidephantomhive
Summary: no es q no tenga alma si no que estaencerrada
1. Chapter 1

No es como si hubiese perdido el alma solo está encerrada en mi cuerpo que ya no manejo, lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es el grito de terror que lanzo me rompió el alma más que cuando vi a mi hermano desaparecer ante mis ojos o cuando vi a mi madre convertida en un monstruo ahora no tengo control sobre mí, cuanta gente ha sido asesinada con este cuerpo que antes era mío.

Fue hace un mes estábamos en central con Winry cuando estábamos en el mercado comprando unas piezas de automail que quería ella se veía tan feliz, como me gustaría volver a ver su sonrisa, ella me miro y me comento lo feliz que se sentía de volver a salir con nosotros como lo solíamos hacer antes de perder nuestros cuerpos. pero celebrábamos el haberlos recuperado ahora que lo recuerdo le dije que la amaba hacia un par de meses , antes de irme a Creta ahora recuerdo eso y me gustaría jamás haber ido y haberme quedado con ella toda mi vida quizá hora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, bueno ce que hablo solo pero es mejor que no hacer nada volviendo a el día en el mercado comprábamos las piezas de auto mail cuando las sombras de los edificios comienzan a moverse y aparecen ojos y dientes afilados en ellas pensé que estaba alucinando pero escuche el grito de Winry tas el montón de cajas que llevaba en las manos en ese momento supe que no alucinaba era Pride aunque se suponía que se había convertido en un niño inocente al cuidado de la Sra. Bratlie , solté las cajas y vi como una de las sombras tomaba a Winry por la cintura y la levantaba de el suelo mientras ella gritaba, busque con la mirada a Selim y lo vi detrás de unas cajas corrí a atacarlo y junte mis manos para hacer alquimia y cuando llegue a él un recuerdo llego a mí: ya no puedo usar la alquimia. Uno de los brazos negros me travesó el brazo a solo un mero de Selim.

- Al fin nos vemos Edward recuerdas tu intento por asesinarme? Bueno ahora viene mi revancha- dijo Selim con su típica mirada fría y vacía.

El grito de terror de Winry se escucho y yo perdí la conciencia luego desperté, podía ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pero no manejar mi cuerpo luego lo entendí Selim tomo Pride tomo mi cuerpo igual que Greed lo hiso con ling durante el transcurso de este mes solo se ha dedicado a asesinar gente sin yo poder hacer algo para evitarlo ahora va en un tren a algún lugar hacia el este… este campo es el que esta una estación antes de rizembool no creo que…

-Selim a dónde vas maldito- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara .

- a una casa sobre una loma a ver a una rubia amiga tuya jajajaja.

- Selim detente por favor noooo- volví a perder la conciencia, pareciera que el solo quiere torturarme.

Desperté cuando el ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Winry.

-Ed… -Winry exploto el llanto mientras se tiraba a mis brazos.

Pride solo la abraso tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso

-suéltala maldito no quiero que la toques.

-demasiado tarde – susurró Selim.

- Ed pero como si dijeron que estabas muerto como Ed dime todo este tiempo – decía ella llorando "date cuenta que no soy yo"- Ed no me hagas esto dime que estoy loca y ere solo una ilusión tu estas muerto.

-Winry soy real aquí estoy, no estoy muerto te prometo que nunca más te dejare sola mírame, te amo - "Selim veré deja de jugar con ella por favor "inclinándose sobre ella mientras la besaba nunca había sufrido tanto el hiso con mi cuerpo lo que yo siempre quise hacer besar a la mujer que amo.

-Ed júrame que no eres una ilusión y que no te irás jamás.

-Ya no lo resisto mas para Selim deja a Winry- mi vos resonó por toda la habitación y Winry que estaba debajo de mi en el sillón me miro con cara de Confucio, me pare y me fui al extremo opuesto de la sala mientas Winry se paraba y me intento seguir.

- NO TE ACERQUES WINRY- grite con todas mis fuerzas .

- valla los humanos si son estúpidos si no hubieses echo nada ella no sufriría y hubiésemos estado juntos por siempre jajaja .

Era como si Selim controlase una mitad del mi cuerpo y yo la otra. Luego salió de mi cuerpo y aparecieron las sombras que el manejaba. Tome a Winry del brazo y salimos corriendo de la casa con las sombras de Pride persiguiéndonos mierda otra vez no puedo hacer nada…

**Continuara…**

**Solo si hay reviews y **sorry por la otra historia que estuve sin pc mucho tiempo y le perdí el hilo pero haora me comprometo a terminar esta y mis agradecimientos a:

-michiVK

-Edwin29

-doshi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Ed corría jalando a Winry, que aun seguía en estado de shock. Llevaban corriendo al menos 10 minutos, cuando Winry no pudo más y debieron parar. Lugo de estar hay unos 2 minutos a un metro detrás de ellos apareció una sombra que se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Winry, Ed la vio y tiro a Winry hacia su lado pero aun así alcanzo a hacerle un profundo corte en la mejilla a Winry.

-MALDITO- grito ed.

La sombra ataco a Ed quien intento bloquear el ataque con su brazo derecho que antes era de automail, el lugar de desviar el ataque la sombra se incrusto en su brazo, otra vez Pride intentaba entrar en su cuerpo "no lo permitiré de nuevo" pensó Ed mientras Winry con la mirada buscaba a Selim a quien había visto ese día en el mercado de central, por fin lo encontró, saco su llave inglesa y se la lanzo con aun más fuerza que cuando se la lanzaba a Ed, esta le llego en la cabeza y Selim callo noqueado al suelo haciendo que las sombras desaparecieran.

Comenzaron a correr nuevamente hasta que hubo una distancia considerable entre ellos y Pride.

- Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Winry exhausta.

- un homúnculo- contesto Ed mientras tomada la cara de Winry entre sus manos y revisaba la herida que aun sangraba- es un corte profundo- dijo Ed que miraba la herida de Winry, le dolía verla herida por su culpa.

- no es tan grave preocúpate mas por tu brazo-dijo Winry mientras rasgaba su polera y vendaba el brazo de ed.

- ven vamos a un lugar donde este obscuro ya que las sombras no podrán aparecer hay- dijo Ed tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-si –dijo Winry.

Se dirigieron a una cueva en la que jugaban de niños, esta estaba rodeada por arboles hace que no pasaba la luz de la luna.

- aquí estaremos seguros hasta la mañana siguiente...aunque este lugar se veía más grande antes- dijo ed. como antes eran pequeños entraban perfectamente ellos y Al quien ahora estaba el Xing con Mei estudiando alcaestria, pero ahora que estaban más grandes entraban Ed y Winry muy apretados- bueno al menos así no pasaremos frio-dijo mirando a Winry quien estaba llorando- porque lloras Winry?

- PORQUE CREY QUE HABIAS MUERTO y porque…- dio Winry ente sollozos.

- pero ya ves que estoy vivo y estoy contigo- dijo Ed mientras tomaba delicadamente su cara en te sus manos y le daba un tierno beso-te amo.

-yo también- contesto Winry.

**CON SELIM.** Ya avanzada la noche….

- demonios maldita niña- dijo.

Vio unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia el bosque. Las siguió durante media hora cuando desaparecieron entre los árboles.

- está cerca-le susurro a Winry al oído.

Se escucha el crujir de una hoja

-SE QUE ESTAN AQUÍ- grito Pride- bueno creo que sufrirás mas si tu familia sale herida…. Escuche que tu hermano esta en Xing estudiando alcaestria con una amiga de ustedes jajaja creo que iré de visita a Xing.

Se escuchan los pasos de Pride alejándose

- maldito-dijo Ed- si quiere dañara alguien que sea a mi pero no a mi familia ni a mis amigos.

- que harás? –pregunto Winry pálida ante la idea de que algo le pudiese para a Ed o a Al.

- iré a Xing-dijo- y tu vendrás conmigo.

- solo sería una carga y no creo poder cruzar el desierto.

- no te dejare aquí nada me asegura que no sea un engaño así que vas conmigo –dejo Ed decidido.

- y si no quiero, además me puedo ir a rushvalie y estaré con el Sr. Garfield o habla con Roy ahora es fürer dile que paso y que si quieres me ponga escolta, sin mi llagarás mas rápido-dijo Winry molesta porque Ed no quería entender.

- no, ya te lo dije vas conmigo. Ahora duerme saldremos en la mañana- dijo Ed

Winry estaba a ponto de decir algo, pero fue callada por un beso suave, tierno y a la vez paccionado.

-duerme ya que mañana partiremos hacia Xing- dijo ed.

- está bien iré- dijo Winry mientas se apoyaba en el pecho de Ed para dormir…

Que tal esta? Se que no es muy bueno pero va mejorando.

X q no me dejan un review? :D

Gracias a:

edwin29

bye bye


End file.
